In a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), either or both of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor are capable of selectively supplying tractive power to the wheels of the vehicle. In an electric-only drive mode, the electric motor, battery, and inverter (and other components) provide tractive power to the wheels while the engine is disabled (i.e., “off”). In a hybrid drive mode, both the engine and the electric components combine to provide tractive power to the wheels. Available torque and power is maximized when the vehicle is operating in the hybrid drive mode and both the engine and electric motor are immediately available to provide power to the wheels.
Recently, advancements in vehicular safety have been made to better warn the driver and prepare the vehicle in case of an upcoming impact event. For instance, vehicles may provide visual and/or audible alerts to the driver in response to detected dangers on the road. Autonomous braking has developed in which the vehicle automatically applies brake pressure to the wheels in order to avoid a possible collision scenario detected in front of the vehicle. There exists a need to develop additional active safety features, specifically in HEVs.